Remnant's school of Kicking ass: Potter style
by SimplyRV
Summary: Needing new skills to kill Voldemort, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione take a Port-key to a distant land where the ministry of magic has no say. here they'll learn new skills, find new adventures and new qualities of each other. Watch out Remnant. The wizards have arrived. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Just seen the end of Volume 2 of RWBY. Cool fight scene, but it was a bit short.

Disclaimer: **I do not Own Harry Potter or RWBY. Harry Potter was created by J. .  
>RWBY was created by Monty Oum. I'm just someone who fell in love with the universes that they live in.<strong>

Harry was looking out over the city in the slowly moving airship. He was bored. Listening to Hermione who repeated the properties of 'dust' to him for the fourth time, Harry sighed and started to walk away.  
>Harry was confused, angry and bored. Mostly bored but angry as well. Confused as to why the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore had asked a favour from a friend to have four students attending his school. <em>'Why me'<em> Harry thought as he watched the city slowly moving under him as he rode the airship to it's destiny.  
>There was no logic in the headmasters plan. Why did Harry have to go, with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Both Brother and sister were playing a game of exploding snap while Hermione re-read and quoted the properties of dust.<p>

"Dust is a form of energy, also know as nature's wrath. "Began Hermione to anyone who wanted to listen. "Found in both crystalized form and actual dust, this very useful substance has been used in many ways, making it a very …." Hermione droned on in her lecturing tone, completely ignoring Harry as he tried to find a different place to stay.  
>Walking into a different section Harry watched as a girl in red and black was being hugged by a girl with bright gold hair that seemed to be talking to her in a very excited way. Looking out the window Harry still saw the streets of the airship moving slowly. The movement made Harry remembering why he was sent here in the first place.<p>

"_I believe, and I hope that I am wrong, that Voldemort has infiltrated the ministry" Said Dumbledore as he watched over the special order meeting at number twelve Grimmauld place, where the order of the phoenix had it's headquarters. "Severus has informed me that the plans of Voldemort are still the same as we last discussed. Building up his forces and seeking powerful allies. To protect Mister Potter here," Here Dumbledore motioned to Harry at the table and his friends, "I have asked an old friend who is also a headmaster of a school to allow Harry to be there for the forseeable future, and he has accepted." Screams from the young people in the room sounded through the kitchen where the order sat.  
>Harry looked at the single most important figure in his life. Sirius Black, falsely accused murderer of a wizard and thirteen muggles, and his godfather. "Sirius" Harry asked softly, as the screams from Hermione, Ron and Ginny Weasley were put to rest. "Yes Harry?" Sirius asked his godson, who so much looked like his best friend who he had seen dead at his feet, James Potter.<em>

" _Should I go?" Asked Harry and that question created a new shouting match between Mrs. Weasley and her two youngest children. "I forbid you to go, Ron. And that means that You to will not go, Ginny" Shouted Molly in her 'I am your mother, and I am always right' voice.  
><em>"_I don't care, I will not abandon my best friend, just when he needs me the most" Shouted Ron as he smashed his fist on the table. Ginny looked at her mother with pure loathing. She wanted to go. Even if that meant that she wouldn't see her best friends for several years.  
><em>"_Harry" Sirius said softly, while the order watched the 'Weasley vs Weasley' match with amusement. "I don't know about the school where Dumbledore wants to sent you. What I do know is that if you go, you'll become so much more. Stronger, faster, wiser and above all else, you will learn skills that might be necessary to defeat Voldemort" Sirius looked at his godson with his grey eyes that shone with an love for Harry that Harry had felt very few times.  
><em>"_Professor" Harry said, as the shouting match between the Weasley's was over. I'll go, on conditions."_

"_You cannot be serious" Shouted Molly as she looked at the bespectacled young boy. "You cannot go to that place" Harry slowly looked up, and locked eyes with Mrs. Weasley. Taking a deep sigh, Harry started to speak. "And what is my other option? Go back to Hogwarts, where I'm ridiculed by all who walk the halls? Where my name is being dragged through mud and spit upon? Am I to hold my head up high, and just ignore them? Ignore the outside of the world while I stay safe at Hogwarts, where it is oh, so safe?" Harry saw that Molly started to nod her head in a frantic way. She desperate hoped that Harry would do such things. After all, Hogwarts was the premiere school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Let me tell you something about my 'safety' at Hogwarts. With the exception of third year, every defence against the dark arts teacher has tried to kill me. I had to fend of a armada of dementors, that the ministry had placed there to catch Sirius Black with a 'Kiss on sight' Order. I had to protect the Sorcerer's stone with Hermione and Ron, and that left met scarred for life as I saw for the first time the beast that killed my parents."_

Harry's speech to Molly was not going unnoticed by the other occupants at the table. Many were surprised that Harry had fought of Voldemort. "Second Year I don't think I need to remind you what was at stake" Harry said as he moved his eyes slightly in the direction of Ginny. Ginny's face was pale as chalk as the memory of her first year resurfaced. Ron took Ginny's hand in his and started to rub it softly to ease Ginny's pain. "Then last year, where you all know the results of. Voldemort has been resurrected and is active again."  
>Harry stood now nose to nose with Molly. "This is as much my fight as it is yours. Voldemort has been aiming at me from the moment that he knew I existed. I intend to see him dead at my feet, like the beast that he is"<br>Hermione stood up and walked to stand with Harry. "You all know that my parents were victims of a death eater attack. My mother was raped and obliviated before aurors could help her. She was raped by his brother," Here Hermione pointed at Sirius, who looked at the bushy haired girl in shock. "By some magical accident, did their memory return. For the actions that his brother did, I was tossed out on the street. The one I imagined to be my father even went so far as to threaten me with his weapon before I ran"

Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears as she remembered the threats that her 'former' parents had told her. "Never darken my doorsteps again, spawn of satan" Had her 'father' shouted before he grabbed his shotgun and pointed it at Hermione.  
>Ron and Ginny stood up as well. "Ginny owns Harry a life-debt, and I am his best friend" Said Ron. "We cannot be anything else, then to be with Harry when he starts this adventure. We will become strong. Strong enough to safe the world from V-V-Voldemort's terror"<p>

"_Close Ron" Harry said with a smile as he looked at his best friend. _"_Well said" Said Arthur Weasley as he and Bill Weasley signed some documents. The documents glowed sightly before they returned to their normal color. "Ginny and Ron. I hope that you with Hermione and Harry learn a lot while you are at the school." Said Arthur, who quickly dodged a spell from his wife as she was yelling at him for going over her back. Harry only smiled._

"_Children, a moment please" Said Dumbledore as he approached the four students. The quartet waited till their headmaster was with them. "Being prepared saves half the trouble. Therefor I asked the Hogwarts house elves to prepare trunks for each one of you." Here Dumbledore handed over the shrunken trunks to each of the teenagers. "Inside these trunks are your day to day clothing, as well as an extended library. You only have to ask the lead book to retrieve the book from the library. Enough potions and potions ingredients to last a long time and finally some armor. There is also a present for you inside the trunks. Before you take all this with you upstairs, I need to do one more thing, wands out please."_

Dumbledore's command was followed a second later as the teens all withdrew their wands from their wandholster on their right arm. It was a christmas present from Harry to his friends and after the Yuleball he gave some to Neville and Ginny to.  
>Dumbledore withdrew his wand and with a flick and pull, the four students see their wand glow green before a green smoke left the wand. "There, now you don't have the ministry tracking charm on it."<p>

"_Now children. Take your trunks up to the library where Sirius will soon be with you" Said Dumbledore as he made his way to the hallway and out of the house where at the moment, a duel was going on between Molly and Arthur Weasley. Shaking his head, Harry lead the three others to the library where they sat down on one of the cleaner sofa's._

"_So, no what?" Harry asked as he was twisting his wand in his hand. "Harry" Ron said. Harry looked up at his best friend for four years. "Dumbledore has removed the ministry tracking spells from our wands. We can do magic now."  
><em>"_Fine. Let's make some room so we can look in the trunks." Said Harry as he shot a depulso at a table. Teh table moved several feet before it stood still again. "pathetic Harry." Said Ron. "I can double that distance"  
>And so Harry and Ron started to use Accio and Depulso charms to clear the room, while Ginny was being taught by Hermione how to use the two charms as she hadn't learned them yet. <em>"_So I see that you thought a little cleaning could benefit the house" Said a voice from behind them as Sirius entered the room and locked the door. They could hear Molly Weasley's voice coming through the door, demanding that Sirius opened the door. Throwing a silencing spell at the door, Sirius enjoyed the silence for a moment before he turned back at the four teenagers._

"_Now, before we begin with finding out what Dumbledore has left you, I want to point out some very important facts. The world where you are going to is called Remnant and is different that our world since it exist in a different dimension. Professor Dumbledore will hand out a por key within a week and you four will travel with it to a docking port where you will board a ship to the academy where ou will learn as much as you can."  
><em>"_But what about Hogwarts, our O.W.L.s and further studies?" Asked Hermione. Sirius smiled as Remus had predicted this to happen. "Don't worry about that Hermione, as when you come back to us, it might have been four weeks, while you have had four years to train."  
>Before Hermione could open her mouth to ask more questions, Sirius held up his hand to silence her. "Okay team, Let's make an inventory of your trunks, shall we?"<br>Undoing the shrinking charm on his gifted trunk, Harry watched as the trunk grew to that of a trunk the size of Mad-eye Moody's. "Okay team, let's see. Harry why don't you open your trunk first?" Asked Sirius._

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon" A voice near Harry said. Harry was pulled from his thoughts and looked at the woman projected on the glass. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy."  
>"Prestigious" Harry mumbled as the projected woman continued about Beacon. "Prestigious enough for Molly to go nuts, her children ignoring everything and Hermione to have a almost nervous breakdown." Harry sighed. As the projected woman faded away and the view returned for all to see.<br>"I need to get out" Said Harry as he pulled a toothpick from his wandholster, undid the shrinking charm on it, causing the toothpick to grow into his Firebolt. Taking place on the Firebolt, Harry waved his wand at the window and thanks to the tutoring of Hermione Black Formally Granger, the Glass in front of him vanished. Flying slowly out of the airship, Harry made the glass reappear, before he shot away, never seeing that the black and red haired girl with silver eyes in a black blouse with a red cloak and a golden yellow haired girl with Lilac eyes watched as Harry flew away. "Wow, how did that boy do that?" asked the girl in black and red. "I don't know sis, but we'll find out" Said the golden haired girl.

Harry was enjoying flying. At Grimmauld place, Harry had been under constant watch, and there was no way for him or for the others to have a little fun and fly. They were all forced by Molly to clean up the old house that Sirius Black had made available for the oder of the Phoenix, a secret organisation that was founded by Dumbledore to counter the threat of Voldemort. But from whatever Harry had found out, it was more a waiting game. See who makes the first move. Making a sharp turn, Harry shot over the slow moving airship and waved to the students who were watching him from behind the glass. Including Hermione.  
>"Ah shit. She's going to be pissed." Said Harry as he made a new round of the airship at high speed. Harry them decided to land on the airship's hull and watch what would happen. Perhaps, Hermione would come out to find him, or maybe she'd sent Ron or Ginny to get him back so he could get a dressing down.<p>

"Interesting place for a student to be" A low voice said and as Harry turned around, he saw a older female and male watching him. "I like this place more that inside the ship. It moves so slowly" Said Harry as he turned back to see the school slowly coming closer. "It does seem like it. However, we found out that most people enjoy the view from these airships, so we let them travel at a slow speed. The turbines also can't handle the higher speed" Said the older man as he came to stand next to Harry. "Interesting design" the older man said as he looked at Harry's broom. "Yeah. Where I come from it's the best broom ever made, and my friends all have a broom of their own. The new comet, called the trailblaze was supposed to be the rival of the Firebolt, but because the Comet is also used as a learning broom, they made it that you have to be an experienced flyer, or at least fly brooms for three years before you can even buy one."  
>"Well, It's nice to see a product like this in real life." Said the older man as the older woman stept on the other side of Harry. "Young man, do you have any idea how dangerous it was what you did?"<p>

"You should see him when he's playing seeker for Gryffindor" Said a younger voice as Ginny flew on her own broom and landed near Harry. "Hermione is getting pretty angry at you, Harry. You might want to avoid her for a few hours before it's safe to come back in."  
>"Well, I'm afraid that mister Potter is going to see Miss Black rather soon" Said the older woman, as she looked at Ginny's broom with a frown. While not as sleek as a firebolt, the Comet Trailblaze was still a work of art. "We're going to dock soon, so you may as well go to the landing platform. Professor Ozpin, we need to make the final preparations for the students." And with that she walked away to the front of the airship and jumped of, just as the airship's nose was hovering over the landing platform. "You're Professor Ozpin?" Harry asked. He had been standing here for a few minutes and had talked with the headmaster of the school, and didn't introduced himself. "That's right. I'm the headmaster of Beacon Academy, one of the few academy's in remnant to train the best Huntsman and Huntresses."<p>

"Sir, please begging your pardon. I had no idea." said Harry as he took a few steps from the headmaster. "It's alright, mister Potter, If I can have a flight to the dock on your broom. If not, well, let's not go there, shall we?" Said Professor Ozpin with a wry smile. Harry exhaled deeply and nodded before he jumped on his broom and motioned to Ozpin to hop behind him. The Professor did so, although he held his hands close to Harry's torso to prevent him from falling. "Come, Harry" Shouted Ginny as she flew away. Smiling, Harry slowly started to fly, and he noticed that Ozpin was holding him quite tight. "Professor, instead around my torso, hold me around my waist" said Harry and he smiled as Ozpin did so. "Hang on" Harry shouted as he started to follow Ginny who was flying around the airship. Harry dived and twirled around the airship, matching Ginny's moves perfectly, while the headmaster was enjoying the feeling of flying.

**So, what do you think. Like? Dislike?  
>You know what. I write this for my own pleasure, if you don't like it... well, I can't help that, can I?<br>Also, This Harry will be different that the normal timid Harry that you all know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter of RWBY.  
>They are properties of they creators, who I am not related to in any way.<br>Thank you**

"Harry Potter, How could you be so stupid" Shouted Hermione Black at her friend as she walked out of the ship, closely followed by Ron Weasley. Harry Potter had just landed on the platform where all the students were leaving the slow-moving airship. Harry was busy letting professor Ozpin of his broom before he stepped of his broom and felt solid ground. "What do you have to say for yourself, Harry"Said Hermione in a very angry voice. "Miss Black, I believe you might want to change that tone, as Mister Potter was so kind to give me a lift to the ground." Said the silver haired man who stood behind Harry.

"Headmaster Ozpin?" Hermione asked, not understanding why Harry was being defended by the headmaster of Beacon. "Miss Black, I would advise you to be a bit more tolerant to others, before you give the wrong impression about yourself." Ozpin said, as he looked into Hermione's brown eyes. "Just because Harry did something that, technically, is against out laws, doesn't mean that he should be punished for every little rule-breaking that he does. After all, you all come here to learn. Now I would make my way to the academy, if I were you" said Ozpin as he walked towards the academy.

Harry smiled as he walked away a few steps before he was tapped on the shoulder. Turning his head, Harry saw a girl with reddish black hair and a black blouse with a red cape that was attached to her blouse. The girl also had a belt with what looked like a extra pocket for ammunition and a greyish rose. Her back seemed to hold a folded thing that was primarily red with some black ascents.  
>The other girl, behind the reddish black girl , had golden hair that hung to her waist. Hey eyes had a lilac color, and she wore a low cut top with a brown sleeveless vest. Her hands were covered in black fingerless gloves and she had two golden armbands that seemed to be a bit much.<p>

"Yes?" Harry asked, as he turned around to speak to the two girls. "How did you fly that? Can I try it to?" The girl in red and black asked in a very fast pace. "Easy there, sis. Let the boy speak" said the golden girl, who appeared to be related to the younger girl. "Easy, easy" Said Harry as he took a few steps back, as the red/black girl was standing into his personal space. "See ya later Harry" Hermione, Ron and Ginny called as they ran towards the school, leaving Harry with the young girl.

"Cowards" Harry mumbled as he looked at the two girls. "Well, let's start this again." said Harry. Holding out his hand, Harry smiled as the little girl took his hand. "I'm Harry Potter" said Harry as he shook the young girl's hand. "I'm Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you, and this is my sister Yang Xiao Long." said Ruby, just as she was passed by Yang and her friends, leaving Ruby very dizzy and falling backwards, where it so happens that a cart was being pushed with several suitcases on them. "You dolt" Ruby heard from above as she opened her eyes. She was looking at a very angry white haired girl with a white dress with some very few red places in them. "Have you any idea what you could have caused?"  
>"I'm sorry" said Ruby as she handed one of the boxes she had fallen over to the girl in white.<p>

"Gimme that" the girl said as she ignored Ruby's position on the ground, or Harry's position.  
>"This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." The white dressed girl said as Harry picked Ruby up. "I believe we may have started on a wrong foot." Harry said, but regretted that as the bossy girl pointed a finger at him, while she held out a vial of a red powder that she started to shake. "Wrong foot, oh that's rich. Do you have any idea who much work my family had to do to get where we are now?"<p>

"Well uh..." Harry said. To be honest, the girl just sounded like it was a mix between Hermione's know it all attitude, Draco Malfoy's 'I'm better than anyone' behavior and Snape's 'I don't care'.  
>While the girl was telling Harry and Ruby about what ever it was she wanted to tell them, some of the red dust in the vial leaked out and floated towards Ruby and Harry. Harry's nose started to twitch and almost at the same time as Ruby did Harry sneeze. The two sneezing youngsters created an explosion that set the white girl of again, as the red vial of dust bounced a few times away.<p>

"Hey I said I was sorry, Princess" said Ruby as Harry placed his glasses back on his nose. "It's heiress, actually" said a third voice as a young girl with black hair stood there watching. She had a black bow in her hair that Harry thought was kind of cute. "Ladies" Harry said as he got the attention of the girls in front of him. "See ya around" And before any could say anything at all, Harry jumped on his broom and made a tactical retreat.

Feeling the air in his face, Harry started to change directions. Instead of flying and landing at the entrance to the school, Harry decided to go and fly around the campus for a bit, getting to know the terrain. Flying at a 'slow' pace of fifty mph, Harry found a perfect spot where he could teach Hermione the basics of flying. He had made a promise to Sirius to teach his niece how to fly. Harry took a deep breath as he flew further. There he could see a trainings field, considering that some students were using their weapons against each other. Sighing, Harry made his was to the amphitheatre, where he saw Ruby walking with a blond haired boy. Landing his broom, Harry nodded to Ruby and the boy before he saw Hermione, Ron and Ginny standing close to the podium.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione asked him the moment that he stood next to Ron and her.  
>"I'll... keep this brief" Said a voice as Harry was about to respond. Turning around, Harry saw the headmaster standing upon the stage, that was used for either teaching or duelling. "You have travelled here today in search for knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills"<br>Harry nodded. He had travelled here today for knowledge that would put an end to Voldemort and his death eaters. "But all I see, is wasted energy, lack of purpose-direction." Said Ozpin to the group that stood before him, hanging on his every word. Looking to his left, Harry could see Hermione's shoulders falling slightly, as she had thought that she had purpose and direction. "Don't worry, Hermione" Whispered Harry as he came close to her ear. "I know my purpose. It's the end of Voldemort. And I believe that yours could be true equality for all wizard and witches."

Hermione looked at Harry with wide open eyes. "Remember" Said Ozpin. "It's up to you to take the first step."  
>Harry saw Ozpin walking away, and the other teacher for the airship stepped forward. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Your initiation begins tomorrow. Be ready. You're dismissed."<p>

Harry took a deep breath, before he stepped away. As expected, Hermione grabbed his forearm and pulled him back. "Harry James Potter, what did you do?" Hermione asked with an accusing tone.  
>Harry turned around, and Hermione let go, as she became a bit nervous of the glow in Harry's eyes. "Why should I tell you anything? You aren't my mother" Snarled Harry as he walked away.<br>"What's going on?" Asked Ron as he watched Harry walking away. "I don't know, but I'm about to find out" Said Hermione as she started to follow Harry. "Hermione, Stop." Said Ginny as she held on to Hermione's arm. "Can't you see that Harry needs some time alone from you two?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Ron as he watched his baby sister. "I mean, that ever since we came here, both you are Hermione have pestered him about what he needs to know. If I know Harry as well as I think, he needs some time out to let everything cool." Said Ginny as she watched the door where Harry had walked through. "But it's dangerous here. We don't know anyone of this world." Protested Hermione who tried to get her arm free from Ginny's hand.  
>"No, we don't, but Harry needs to figure that out, on his own terms" said Ginny as she guided Hermione to the ballroom, where several students were setting up their sleeping bags.<p>

"Here?" Hermione asked as she looked around. The Ballroom was large enough for the triple amount of students, but still it looked small. "I'm not going to sleep here" Said Hermione stubbornly as she crossed her hands over her chest. "Fine" Said Ginny absent minded. "I hope you like it in the open air." and before Ron or Hermione could stop Ginny, she grabbed a sleeping bag and found a place in the ballroom where she unrolled her bag and undid the shrinking charm on her trunk.

Harry Potter was walking through the school, while he was thinking about Hermione's behaviour. It did make sence that Hermione was a bit worried, but why? Between the week that the charm on their wands was lifted and today, they had learned enough spells to defend themselves from almost anything. If Voldemort would show up here and now, Harry could give him a tough fight. He wouldn't win, but he would certainly kick Voldemort's ass before he would die. Taking a deep breath, Harry noticed that he stood at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a forest. Taking a deep breath, and exhaling slowly, Harry's mind wandered to the day that he got the trunk from Dumbledore.

**Flashback:  
><strong>_Harry opened his trunk. The first thing he saw was that there was a short blade, around 2 and a half feet in length. It came with it's own sheath and as Harry picked it up, he pulled the sword out of the sheath. "Harry" Sirius said softly, as he saw that Harry's attention was totally fixed upon the small sword. "Yeah?" Harry asked, still looking at the sword. "That sword was forged by a great-great-grandfather of you. Ericson Potter forged that sword and charmed it with a very special power. You see, every time that a Potter would need to use that sword, it would require a drop of blood from the wielder. To do so, you need to cut your hand with the blade."_

Harry looked at his godfather. "Okay, if you're sure about that" And Harry took the blade grip in his left hand and cut his right hand. While the blood flowed from the open wound in Harry's hand, Harry saw the blade absorbing some of the blood and glowing a bright red colour. "So, what now?" Harry asked as Sirius used his wand to heal the cut.

"_Now we start with training you up for what you need to know. In the coming days, you will not leave this room, and neither will I. I will teach you all you need to know, to survive in the world of Remnant"_

"_Now, Harry. I will tell you what you have in your trunk, and for you three" Sirius looked at the three other children in the room. "The contents of your trunk is mostly the same. You all have a weapon in the trunk, and a small library where about fifteen hundred books are stored." Sirius had to hold back his laugher as Hermione's face lit up like a Christmas tree, while Ron's face looked like Sirius had killed his puppy.  
><em>"_While I would like to tell you that those books are different from each other, I must regretfully say that they are not. "There are several subjects of the books, including Defence against the dark arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and so much more. There is also a couple of books about the history of Remnant, books about the substance of Dust and how to forge your own weapon."_

_The four children looked at Sirius with open eyes. "Sirius, Why?" Asked Harry as he held the sword in it's sheath close to his body. It was something from his family. "Harry?" Sirius asked, not sure what his godson was meaning._

"_Why are we being given this? Why keeping this all secret?" Harry's mind was buzzing with more questions that he could answer. Sirius sighed. "It's because we were asked to deliver this to you and give you the chance to become stronger that any wizard or witch in the world. The ones who asked us was one of the messengers from the department of Mysteries at the ministry. And before you think about saying anything about them Harry, they have been more than helpful with supplying us with these trunks" Said Sirius as he looked at his godson who had his mouth open to say something about the ministry.  
><em>  
>"<em>Fine" said Harry. He still didn't like it, but it was better than nothing. At least these people in the department of mysteries seemed to take the threat of Voldemort serious. If only the rest of the ministry was thinking like that.<br>_"_Now, I want to begin your weapons training soon, so Hermione, Ron and Ginny, why don't you open the trunks?" Asked Sirius._

_With great enthusiastic moves did Ron open his trunk and revealed to the world "A Sword?" Ron asked as he removed the sword. "Not just any sword, Ron" Said Sirius as he smiled at Ron. "That is a two handed sword that has a secondary form. Why don't you fold back the hilt and see what happens" Said Sirius as he smiled. Ron looked at Sirius like he lost his mind, but folding the sword that was still in it's sheath regardless. It went a lot easier that he thought and with the movement complete, the hilt of the sword lowered and melted together, forming a handle beneath the grip of the sword. The sheath transformed to, it became shorter and somewhat rounder and before Ron had understood what had happened Hermione had pointed out to Ron that he was holding a military shotgun. "What?" Ron asked bewildered. "You, Ronald Weasley are now the proud owner of the weapons called Hammers slash." Said Sirius as he looked that the shotgun. "Hermione, why don't you go?" Asked Sirius. Hermione nodded and with great care opened her own trunk. She saw the weapon and immediately started to talk about the specifications, even before she had touched it._

"_Hermione" Said Sirius as he caught Hermione in a break for air. "Before you rush out all the facts about this thing, fold out the stock and you'll see that it isn't a simple MP5." Hermione looked at Sirius like he had lost his mind, but grabbed the MP5 that was before her and folded out the stock. Suddenly everybody saw that the barrel extended from the front of the gun, the small handle at the front folded in two, revealing a standard for the rifle, as well as the magazine moving upwards. "You, Hermione Black are now the proud owner of the NeverFlash. Use it well._

_And what about you Ginny, I see that you are bouncing with excitement to open you trunk. So go ahead and open it" Said Sirius with a wave of his arm. Ginny opened her trunk like it was Christmas morning and as she opened the trunk, she saw two curved daggers laying on top of some very nice sheaths. "Wow" Said Ginny as she carefully took one of the curved daggers out of the trunk and inspected it closely. Smiling to Sirius, Ginny made a move that forced the dagger to fold back, showing to all that Ginny's daggers had a double function as sub-machine pistols. "This is awesome" Said Ginny as she took the other dagger and folded it back, creating a second pistol._

"_Well Ginny. What do you think of the stabbing wasps?" Asked Sirius as Ginny held the two guns in her hands. "I love them" Said Ginny as she folded back her daggers and placed then in the sheaths she just pulled out of the trunk. Placing them around her waist, Ginny got the feeling that che could get used to the weapons, if nothing else._

"_Right, now before I tell Harry what his weapon is capable of, I need to set up some targets for you to practise. So if you kindly would follow me?" Asked Sirius as he lead them to a hidden door in the library that opened up to hallway. "Right. Before you go all out with firing these weapons, Let me reassure you that you cannot be disturbed by anyone of the other order members. Even Moony is not aware of our plan. This hallway is the connection between the sleeping dorms and the library, which will also double as shooting range"_

_Sirius held his breath in anticipation of the best/worst news that was about to cum.  
><em>"_Harry, I heard that you fooled Lucius Malfoy to free his house elf. That little house elf has found it's way to my house, as he felt that he needed to be here. I want you to call Dobby and bond him to you"_

_Harry couldn't even begin to form words, as Hermione started about slavery and demanding that Harry would never accept Dobby as his slave. "Hermione Black, Before you explode to Harry about house elves again, I order you as head of house Black to be silent" Said Sirius in a very regal way. Hermione stopped for a second and before she could talk again, felt her lips sticking to each other, preventing her from making any words.  
><em>"_Well, Harry. I believe we have a few moments of peace before I sent you to bed." Said Sirius as he smiled at Hermione who couldn't say anything. Her eyes however, told a different story. A story with a lot of pain for Harry for enslaving Dobby and for Sirius to silence her without any reason._

"_Now, The door on the right if for your sleep and your study. The door on your left is shower etc." Said Sirius as he entered a third door that the four hadn't seen before.  
><em>_Nodding to each other, Harry opened the door to their dorm and stepped in._

**Flashback Ends:**

"Mister Potter, are you alright?" A voice asked as Harry snapped out of his thoughts. Looking around, Harry sees the stern professor from the airship. "Sorry professor, I was thinking about te last few weeks." Said Harry as he turned to face the professor. "Very well, mister Potter. Please return to the Ballroom, as the lights will soon go out. Good night" and with those words spoken, the professor turned and walked away, leaving Harry alone. Sighing, Harry took his wand and lid up the end with a soft 'Lumos' before he walked back to the ballroom.

Seeing that everyone was sleeping, Harry dimmed the light from his wand as he walked passed the sleeping students. Finding Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Harry smiled, as he saw a empty sleeping bag beside Ginny. Walking inside the bathroom for that occasion, Harry undressed himself before he pulled on some boxer shorts and returned. Climbing in the sleeping bag, Harry looked at Ginny's face and smiled as he saw her eyes were open. "Goodnight Ginny" Harry whispered softly. Ginny nodded and whispered "Goodnight" back before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Taking a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes, before sleep took him to the land of Morpheus.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter woke up from the weak ray of sunlight that hit his face. Looking around, he saw that everybody in the ballroom was still asleep. Sighing, Harry crawled out of his sleeping bag and slowly stepped towards the bathroom to relieve himself. Just as he was about to enter the bathroom, he turned around and saw Ron and Hermione´s hands slowly touching, a ray of sunlight hitting their hands. Smiling slightly, Harry stepped in the bathroom.

As Harry stepped out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later, he saw that everyone was still sleeping. Not strange at all as Harry saw that the clock on the wall announced that it was seven over six in the morning. Shaking his head, Harry walked out of the ballroom and saw a few work-tables standing there. Smiling again, Harry removed his shrunken trunk from his wand holster and enlarged it before he opened it. In the first compartment Harry found the sword that was passed down in his family for many generations. Taking it out, Harry placed it on the table before he removed several vials with coloured dust from his trunk and placed them on the table, next to his sword.

Harry took a deep breath before he took a look in the window and saw his reflection. He could see himself quite well, even though he looked out the window. His hair, still as black as the night was still as stubborn as it was. Standing out on several sides. His eyes, this time without glasses looked at his reflection. Thanks to Sirius, Harry was given a potion that would fix his eye problem. Sirius had told him that his glasses were a hinderance in battles as he had to rescue James Potter several times when James lost his Harry had taken the potion and after two hours of continuous needle stings in his eyes, Harry could see perfect without his glasses.

Harry´s shirt was a nice dark red, that had a collar and a breast pocket. Sirius had told him that the shirt was protected with several runes, woven in the breast pocket. Harry looked at his pants, smiling at the flames that were on the bottom half. His pants were a sort of green colour, but they did fit him well. His normal dark shoes were protected with runes, both from wearing them and possible attacks that he could deflect. If he needed to, Harry could also perform a high jump with his shoes.

His wristbands and left glove were also visible to the eye. His right band was simple, plain and coloured metallic. It was nothing more than to protect Harry´s wrist and to hold his wand. His other band had several colors of stones into it. If Harry wanted to, he could call upon the stones and it would become a shield of incredible strength.

Sitting down on one of the benches that were near the work tables, harry started to fill his sword with the dust that was in the vials. While the work was precise and time consuming, Harry was able to finish his task before any of the other students woke. Placing everything back in his trunk, Harry opened a new compartment of the seven compartment trunk and took out a letter. Reading it briefly, Harry smiled as he lowered his arm and pulled a lever. Smiling, Harry heard a ´click´ and a small closet rose up from the trunk. Hearing the ´click´ again, Harry opened the closet and seeing it´s content, Harry had to smile. A hundred vials with whispy content were labeled in the closet while there were two pencieves were standing there. One of those pencieves was a ordinary pencieve, used for viewing memories, while the other was an absorbsion pencieve. With the absorbsion pencieve, all you had to do was drop a memory in the pencieve and touch the liquid with your hand.

The funny thing about the absorbsion pencieve was that you could teach everyone you knew about a subject, and still keep the original memory. However, while you all knew the subject and could pass without ever having sit the lesson, you still had to practise the subject. That was what Harry wanted to do. He wanted to view a few extrta memories from swordsmen, but before he could even touch a vial for the memory, his eyes were covered and a sweet flowerly aroma entered his nose. "Guess who?" A female voice asked. Harry smiled, and pretended to think very hard. "Mmm..." Said Harry as he tapped his chin with his finger. Turning around quickly, Harry came face to face with Ginny. "You are Ginny Weasley, president of the Harry Potter fanclub and my number one fan" Said Harry as he twisted his own arms around Ginny and held her close while he spun her around.

Everything that Harry had said was true. Ginny was the president of the unofficial Harry Potter club. While Harry was publicly rejected by the school, and even by several Gryffindors, Ginny noticed that the total members of the 'Harry Potter Fanclub' had gained a boost of seventy people, who secretly believed that Harry was telling the truth about not entering the Tri Wizard Tournament.

"So, ready for today?"Asked Harry as he looked Ginny over. He had to give it to Ginny, she made clothes look good. She was wearing a red undershirt with over it a jacket that was open. She even had a choker around her neck, with a little medallion on it. It was a secret that very few people could see. Harry had charmed it to be seen by a very few people. She wore the same pants that he had, only in a slightly lighter color that he. Of course the flame pattern was on the lower half of the pants.

Her shoes were a light brown, but just like his, very sturdy and charmed to protect against a various possible situations. Her daggers/machine pistols were on either side of her waist, while her wand was in her wand holster.  
>"You bet I am, Harry" Said Ginny as she looked Harry over. "You look good today "<br>Harry smiled as he looked at Ginny. "Well, let's wake the others up, shall we?" Asked Harry as he spotted the time. According to the clock on the wall, it was now half past seven and the group of students had to be at the cliffside at nine.

"Let's wake these sleepyheads" Said Harry as he removed his wand from his wandholster and started to move towards the ballroom. Ginny copied his movement and together they entered the ballroom, seeing everyone still sleeping. "On three, cannonblast" Said Harry. Ginny nodded and raised her wand. "One" Harry counted. "Two" Harry counted again. "THREE" and with a double bang, did the entire ballroom wake up from the double cannonblast from Ginny and Harry's wand.

"Alright, you scallywags. Get out of your bag and move like you got a purpose" Shouted Harry as the entire ballroom woke up. Laughing at the many angry faces, Harry turned around and sat down at his bench, where he started to work to fill the various compartments of his sword. with dust.  
>It took a few minutes, but finally it was done, Harry's sword was filled with dust, and placing it back in his sheath, Harry attached the sheath to his belt, before he placed everything back in the trunk and shrunk the trunk so it would fit on his wandholster. Harry sat down on the bench, as he watched the future huntsmen and huntresses giving him the evil eye. Harry was used to the look, as he had seen a lot of it at the Dursley´s.<br>Thinking that if he stayed here for longer he might spontaneous burn, Harry rose from the bench and started to follow his nose, as he smelled breakfast. 

Harry stood waiting on the edge of a cliff, looking over the forest below. He had been done with his breakfast after half an hour and had not moved since he came to look out over the forest. "You know that you can talk to any of us, if you have a problem, right?" Asked a voice. Harry slowly turned his face and met the professor that he had met on the ship. "Good morning professor" Harry said as he turned towards the professor. Looking closer, Harry saw that she was wearing a white top that showed a decent amount of her chest. shaking his head, Harry looked down and saw that she was wearing a black business skirt with buttons. She was wearing black boots and it seemed as if something was attached to her boot. Looking back up, Harry spotted that she was wearing some kind of cape. Looking at the professors face, Harry saw that she had green eyes, a few shades lighter than his own. Her hair was light blonde and it seemed to be hanging in a curl on her right side.

"Mister Potter, I see that you are troubled. Please, tell me what is going on in your head so that you may enter the forest with a clear mind." Said the Professor, who had introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch.  
>"Professor. I don't know if Professor Ozpin has told you anything, but I have this feeling that I need to become my true self. For years I have been pretending that I was this shy boy who had a few friends. I pretended to do bad at school, so that my cousin looked better that me. At Hogwarts, I pretended to be a average student, just to avoid the spotlights, just because people expected that. Nothing that I did was truly exceptional, and yet. Every time that something bad happens and a life is at stake, I throw myself into the fight, just to save the lives of the one I came about.<p>

First it was Ginny, who I saved from Tom and a giant snake, then it was Sirius who I saved from the Dementors and ast year I tried to protect Cedric from Wormtail. I tried so hard not to let him get killed, but I was to slow." Harry's face was slowly getting wet, with the tears that fell from his eyes.

A gentle hand touched his face, and as Harry looked up, he saw that professor Goodwitch was holding his head up. "Let me tell you this, mister Potter that the headmaster has told me everything I need to know to help you. I can feel that you have a heavy burden on your shoulders. If you ever want to talk, you can always come to me." Goodwitch said, with a softly spoken voice that Harry never thought that she had inside her.

"Please don't tell anyone about this" Said Goodwitch as she removed Harry's tears from his face with her thumb. "I want the students to think that I am a very serious professor"  
>Harry smiled sightly, "I'll try" Harry promised.<p>

Harry stepped away from the professor and onto these metal things that held the beacon crest. Bouncing slightly, Harry felt the spring under the panel and smiled as he had a feeling what would happen. The other students looked at him with mild anger for waking them up so early as they passed him to stand upon a panel of their own.  
>Harry listened to the speech of the headmaster and Professor Goodwitch about the rules of the initiation. It seemed that you had to travel through the forest, find a person who would be your partner for the coming four years and make your way to the old temple where Ozpin had placed several relics. Ozpin also told everyone to "Kill anything in your way". Harry had looked at Hermione as she paled slightly. Her weapon was hanging on her shoulder with some straps so she could easily get it and fire the weapon. Beside Hermione there was Ron, who had the large sword on his back, wondering how he would get to the forest. Ginny, who stood beside Ron smiled, as she twirled her daggers around her fingers, before she placed them in the holsters. Harry smiled thinly as he reassured that his sword was attached to his back.<p>

Then it happened, Harry heard the springs of the panels where they stood on releasing the energy, and Harry saw that the black haired girl he had seen yesterday with the bow was flying through the air. Smiling, Harry gently poked Hermione as the next student flew through the air. "See ya on the ground guys." said Harry as he stood in position. First it was Ginny's turn. She whooped with joy as the was launched in the air. Then It was Ron, who almost was shocked that the school would launch students in the air. His last comment hang in the air. "Son of a Bitchhhhh..."  
>Hermione's "Language" Echoed over the forest as she was launched as well. Harry smiled as he stood ready to be launched. A second later, Harry was flying thought the air.<p>

Ginny watched as the forest under her passed by. It was one of the feelings that she loved when she was on a broom. However, her joy was quickly replaced with the need to land. Knowing that her daggers wouldn't help her with the landing, Ginny grabbed her wand from her wandholster and pointed the wand firmly to one of the treetops that she was approaching. "Defindo" Ginny said, as the cutting curse cut the treetop she was about to hit. Quickly pointing her wand at a large tree that was in her way, Ginny shouted "Spongify". The spell hit the tree and Ginny hit the tree a second later. Thanks to the spell, the tree was soft and bouncy enough for Ginny to land safely in the tree. Standing on a branch near her 'landing zone' Ginny saw Hermione flying through the air. Hermione had used the 'carpe retractum' spell to create a magical rope that connected two trees to each other, with some quick movements of her wand, Hermione had created a safety net where she landed in, safe and sound.  
>Hermione took a deep breath, before she opened her eyes again. She was surely several meters in the air. How did she came back on the ground?<p>

"Need some help, Hermione?" A familiar voice asked, and as Hermione opened her eyes, she saw Ron Weasley looking at her, while he was riding a broom. "Well, I might get a lift down from you, if you'll be my partner?" Said Hermione as she looked Ron in the eye. Ron nodded and held out his hand for Hermione to grab. Slowly but surely, Hermione sat on the broom behind Ron and together they flew slowly to the forest floor. "So, how did you land?" Hermione asked as she was standing safely on the ground. Flying never made her easy. "Who says that I landed?"Asked Ron as he held his broom. "You mean?" Hermione started.

"Yes, I removed it from it's resting place on my wandholster, grabbed my wand and undid the shrinking charm. Ten feet before I would land, I sat on the broom and flew up again. I also nearly collided with a yellow haired missile." Said Ron as he looked at Hermione.  
>Smiling slightly, Hermione motioned to Ron to follow her. Ron shrunk his broom with his wand and started to follow Hermione, hoping that Ginny and Harry had landed safely. <p>

"Reducto" Ginny shouted as she shot the spell from her wand at the large boy who blocked her passage. The large boy with blue eyes and burnt orange hair deflected it with his mace and jumped to smash Ginny's head, while the other boy jumped forward to stop Ginny from moving. Grabbing Ginny from behind, he held her in position. Ginny watched with fear in her eyes as the burnt orange haired boy came closer and closed her eyes. Any second now, and she would be dead.

But the blow never came, and the other boy released her. Opening her eyes again, she saw that a long bladed whip like weapon had shot out the trees and grabbed the mace from the large boy's hand.  
>The whip retreated into the trees and from the trees jumped Harry, his sword ready to strike. Harry's strike was almost enough to stun the boys, but the one who had held Ginny, jumped and pulled his own sword and blocked Harry from striking down.<p>

Harry watched the boy who he was battling closely. He looked like he had light brown hair, and eyes that he could barely see, as his eyes were slits. He was wearing bronze armor with a black shirt and pants. Knowing the other boy would come and help him, Harry jumped away, just as the other boy grabbed his mace, that Harry had hid in the trees. He looked muscular, with burnt orange hair, blue/indigo eyes and standing at least six feet tall.  
>"Ginny" Harry said softly, as he stood there, guarding Ginny with his sword. "When I say go, we run"<p>

"GO" Harry shouted and he and Ginny started to run. Harry felt, rather than heard that the large boy threw his mace at Harry, and without thinking about it raised his sword to block the mace from hitting his head. The mace hit Harry's sword, but a mighty crack was heard as Harry's sword broke in several pieces. Pauzing to collect the pieces of his sword, Harry spotted the boy coming towards him. Grabbing all but the smallest pieces of his broken sword, Harry withdrew his wand from his holster and summoned the smallest pieces in to a bag before he pointed at the ground where the large boy was walking. "Syrtes" Harry shouted, and as the spell hit the ground where the large boy was walking, the ground became a large pool of quicksand, dragging the large boy down to his torso in quicksand. Harry quickly reversed the transformation, before he shot a reducto a few feet from the boy, who was now trying to get out of the earth. The reducto spell blew several pieces of earth upwards, creating a very hard to see through screen of dust. Harry smiled and ran behind Ginny, while he thought about his sword. He just hoped that he could repair it.

**'Syrtes'** is the latin name of Quicksand. If it is not correct, you can blame Google translator for it.


End file.
